


Jealousy

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: A very Happy ending, Adam doesn't know how to manage feelings, Adam is A. Angel, Adam is making a storm in a glass of water, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Cause Adam is a dick, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Elias cries, Elias cries a lot, Elias in clueless, Elias is Mr.Bull, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He is a big huggable bear, Jealous Adam, Jealousy, Loving Elias, M/M, Make up sex, Misunderstandings, Porn Movies, Porn Star AU, Possessive Adam, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top!Elias, Will's Porn Star name is Winston WestVirgina, all the feels, but not really, is that the best idea or what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: This is a Basic Chickens Porn Star Au based on the fics: Bull cock (Hotsaouce418) & Break in the Business (Mysterion). I just adore the Porn Star AU!Adam has retired from porn but can't avoid feeling jealous of a newcomer star who looks a lot like him and who Elias seems to be working with behind his back.!!This was only checked by me, please feel free to correct any mistakes as English is only my second language and this is the best way for me to practice :D





	1. Mr. Bull & A. Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [femmesteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Break in the Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710633) by [femmesteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve). 



> So... I read Porn Star AU fics by @Hotsauce418 and @Mysterion and this idea came to mind, I must apologize to the latter for using her character... I hope it's not a problem, I just wanted someone for Adam to feel threatened by. This is in no way related to the events on any of their fics. It's like an AU of their Au's hehe. Anyway this is for them.
> 
> I swear this time the ending is super fluffy. I do.

Adam was not one of those people who fell in love. Especially not with men like Elias. They met by chance on the set of a movie, he should have known there was no way he could just forget about such a perfect cock or the not so perfect man attached to it.

Adam enjoyed working on porn, it was an easy job, it meant he could do good money while doing something he excelled at and loved to do. After he met Elias things got even better, people loved them together, they became best sellers in their company _"Dirty Thoughts"._

Everybody wanted more, Adam included. "Mr.Bull and A. Angel" was something you could always find in the top ten searches at porn sites worldwide.

Sex was different in front of the camera, Elias was shyer and blunter but he fucked him harder, it was a claim. It felt dirty, obscene, like a kid showing off his favorite toy. Or someone who invites you to his house to play a game only to show you how much better they are at it than you.

Off camera Elias cried more, he melted in his arms. Off camera, they kissed, wet and sloppy, lovingly, passionately. They bite, they mark they come together and then sleep cuddled together in a nest of blankets and sweat.

Off camera they had lunch, watched movies, read books, discussed their families and worried about Elias's weird interest in chickens. Adam never wanted to fall in love, but he wanted this.

Elias, against his brother's belief, loved being a porn star. How could he not? It was a job that offered plenty of money, a lot of free time, and where he was surrounded by people happy to see him get hard in minutes after showering someone else wit cum. Here it was ok to masturbate, it was ok to grunt, to whimper, to gasp, to call someone "naughty" or "Cockslut" (Although he wasn't a big fan of offensive names). Here people offered his bodies and sucked his cock until the end of the day when they would actually give him money for it!

He collected his movies and videos, and out of them all, he treasured the ones he made with Adam. Those were special. Going back to watch his angel come apart on a screen, to think about people getting excited by him making his love crazy with pleasure made him rock hard in seconds.

But Adam wanted something else, that was his nature after all: greedy and ambitious. This was his true passion. Not that cock wasn't his passion, but he only charged for sucking cock to pay for his tuition. Writing. Adam wanted to be a journalist. And the moment he felt ready to give up acting and get on with it, he did, not even looking back.

Elias though needed the job and he enjoyed it. He would keep on working, and if Adam ever decided to go back to porn, or take the occasional one as journalism was quite slow, they would do their best to work together. Adam was being a mature adult about them not spending as much time together as they used to.

Except he was not.

Only 4 months after retirement he found himself looking up "Mr.Bull" videos. Elias never discussed work with him, since Adam would hardly discuss his own. It was out of courtesy since Adam had very little work. But Adam wanted to know. Elias was still very popular, even without him.

He was staring with more women now, Adam noticed. Many of them at the time. It was worship. But the ones with higher views still involved guys that look as much as Adam as they didn't. Small, thin, pale and gorgeous. They all had soft pink lips and bright hair, some had curls, some others just something long enough for Elias to grab as he fucked their mouths is a way Adam knew depended more on instinct than technique but that had them tearing up with a dumb puppy-like expression. The same one he probably had every single time.

They fucking enjoyed _"his"_ big bull's cock, didn't they? Hell, there were many videos only focusing on Elias getting his dick sucked for 45 minutes. The latest one was as tacky as it was liked. But Adam had to watch it. He had to, after looking at the preview thumbnails, he had to. When did they film that?  
Was this a re-release? But he had no memory of ever filming it.

It wasn't him.

The realization hit him a few seconds after like a pile of bricks. He blinked dumbly, his finger hesitant over the mouse as the cursor flicked in and out of the link.

_"Naughty Bussiness Part 1:_  
_It's hard to resist your boss when he has a dick bigger that your paycheck, maybe it's time to pull some extra hours. Staring: Mr.Bull and, finally back home, Winston WestVirginia"_

What the fuck was that? It started in an office, a "50 Shades" kinda bullshit setting. Then it moved into what looked like the bathroom of a very fancy hotel. It was labeled "Public sex" but it wasn't. Still, even with the silly "Don't raise your voice, they'll catch us" lines been poorly delivered, Elias had the expression of a person involved in something illegal.

They boy didn't seem to care, he was working him like he would die without a dick in his mouth, Elias had that effect on people. Adam saw pink, wet, swollen lips much like his own going up and down the shaft, hands gently pressing his balls as Elias came apart, eyes fixated on another set of sky blues, just like Adam's own.

Who the fuck is this Winston West Virgina?

That video messed him up. So much he wasn't even hard. Yet he was mesmerized, he couldn't look away. He was frozen on his desk, the moaning and panting echoing inside his head like a mortuary hymn.

Elias came with a loud grunt, a few tears rolling down his eyes as the boy on his knees drank him devotedly. Elias hardly ever cried at work. They never broke eye contact. Well, they did, after a while.

Only to get fucked after another awkward line exchange. Hard and rough against the marble wall of the bathroom stall. He could see Elias's cock anxious, angry red and leaking before he slowly pushed inside the man. That Adam doppelganger of a man, who rested his chest on the cold wall and bit his lips as his ass pushed back against the thickness. He whimpered a satisfied, broken little sound when Elias was finally inside him to the balls.

It only got worse from there. It was relentless. Elias was grabbing his hips so hard, Adam was sure he would leave bruises, but that other Adam (No fucking way his name was actually Winston) didn't seem to mind. He was gasping for air, his hands a mess in front of him as he was brutally forced and hammered against the wall by Elias's deep thrusts. It was impressive how he could still be in character. Vaguely whimpering things like "Fuck, Mr.B, yes!" or "I won't be late for work again, I promise, please don't stop".

Elias could only reply with lustful grunts, his lips wandering at his neck, and shoulders, pecking so gently wherever they went. This Winston, he looked so much like him, his eyes, his lips, his jaw. He was younger, at least 5 years. And he was more built, curls thicker and prettier hair. No scars, no marks, no tattoos.

His expressions were different, more innocent, more genuine and yet Adam got the impression Elias was never in control.

It was like looking at an old picture of him. Or at his younger brother. A younger twin brother if that made any sense. His brother getting fucked by his boyfriend. His boyfriend who seem lost in the heat of having sex with a copy of himself.

Adam didn't even notice he was thinking of Elias as his boyfriend now, a step in their relationship they never discussed. This double... Who picked him? Was it Elias? Was he tired of him? Maybe he wanted a new model, a younger Adam, a younger lover. Someone to make him weep like he was now like only Adam could. Well, before.

He felt disgusted, angry. He closed the laptop with something akin to pure rage. He got up and out of the apartment. His eyes stung but hell if he was going to cry for a man.

He was jealous.

No, he was stupid. Why would he special to anyone? Adam had been a jerk, he hurt others, he never cared and he was never hurt that way. He would not get hurt again. Why even think about getting serious in a committed relationship?  
He would break them up. He would end it before it ended him.

If Elias wanted the newest model, he could fucking have it. Fuck, he could do whatever he wanted, he would not stay home, writing and preparing overcooked pasta for him never again.

Maybe this would be the story to get him a decent job. Or the reason to go back to the destructive lifestyle school and Elias had saved him from. Either way, if Elias wanted out, he was in for a surprise.

\--------

If you loved I and would like to support me, please consider buying me a cup of coffee [here.](http://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0)


	2. Lets talk to friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Elias talk to friends about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a short fic. But I have ideas, many ideas. Fuck.

The first time he worked with Winston WestVirginia Elias was shocked, to say the least. His manager had told him he would like to work with him, he was a rising star and he told him "he would appreciate his beauty". He did. He looked just like Adam.

Well no, that wasn't entirely true. The first time he was indeed quite surprised to see Adam on set, but Elias was a great observer and he quickly noticed the differences. Winston (Aka Will Graham) was at least 5 years younger than Adam. Well, Adam's 27th birthday was coming close, so he was 7 years younger and that sure showed. Not that Adam looked old, he quickly scolded himself, but he looked older than this man.

Adam had darker hair, his eyes had a tint of green and gold as Will's tended to change to gray under certain lighting. Adam had more freckles, especially on his genital area. Elias liked that, he liked to cover each one with kisses, and that tended to piss Adam off because it made him giggle like a small child.

Elias adored the sound of Adam's laughter.

Adam had a scar on his calf from an accident with a lawnmower when he was a teen, and Will had one on his foot from a fishing accident. Will liked to drink flavored coffee with blended ice and Adam drank it black and boiling hot. He liked Adam more. But he liked Will too, he was ok.

He considered maybe they were brothers and Adam had neglected to tell him, no idea why he would since Elias had quickly shared everything about his own siblings. He had found them extremely scandalous. 

But it wasn't the case. Will was raised in Virginia and had no Towers relatives at all, he wasn't adopted either. 

Will was nice, and he did remind him a lot of his beloved, so working with him felt a little like working with Adam again. It was that detail that made it easier. He could let his mind think this was Adam under him, squirming with pleasure. He got a lot of pleasure that way too. He had, after all, a remarkable imagination. It wasn't ok to drive yourself out of reality, but it probably wasn't ok to earn money by having sex either.

He considered telling Adam about this curious encounter with his double but decided against it. Why? 

He didn't want to make Adam feel sad. He felt sad thinking about how he was so popular and had so much work while Adam hardly got any opportunities in the few months since he retired from porn. He didn't want him to feel replaced. A part of him probably missed Adam so much he indeed wanted to replace him with Will, but Will had only reminded him of how deeply he had started to love his Angel. It was love for Elias, like the fairytale kind of love, the rom-com kind of love and he was a romantic.

They had been together for almost a year now. Exclusively anyway. Elias didn't consider an open relationship official, regardless of what Adam said. To him, if he had to share Adam with the men that came in and out of his bed... he wasn't very special. Since they met, Elias wanted only him, so it hurt him Adam still needed other people. When that stopped, he was so happy he could burst into flames.

It had escaped him, wich not only made him blush but get angry at Will, that he wanted to ask his angel to move in with him, he wanted to spend every day with him. Will didn't laugh at him, he seemed happy and pleased, excited even.

"You really love this guy huh?"

"I certainly do." He answered Will gave him a mocking grin. "Don't mock me! I can feel love, you know! I am a very good lover!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I'm sure he loves you too."

"He has never told me so, but I am sure he does. I treat him well, I am a great boyfriend!"

"I had no idea you two dated, I mean porn is a small world, things like two major hits dating would normally spread like fire."

"I don't like people to pay inadequate attention to me, or Adam."

"Doing what we do? I mean, nobody watching our work is here with an "adequate" attention to any of us. They are jerking off to big guys like you fucking us raw."

"Your language is filthy." Elias quickly added.

"I know. Anyway, how are you going to ask him? You seem like a "candle light dinner with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates" kinda guy."

Elias stepped back, he was indeed thinking about going to a fancy french place Adam liked. He was confident having people around would prevent Adam from saying no and stop him from making a scene. It made him feel guilty. He looked at Will like he had two heads.

"Oh, so you ARE a candle light dinner kinda guy! You are so sweet!"

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know, I wouldn't dare flirt with you." He quickly replied, winking at him and sending him an exaggerated kiss. Elias was getting mad until he realized it was a joke. It was a joke, right?

"It was a joke." Will confirm, amused.

"I knew it was. I am quite fond of jokes and pranks."

"Sure you are. So, what are you going to wear?"

"Clothes, what else would I wear?"

"No, silly. I mean what kind of clothes?"

"Don't be rude!" Elias said, a few staff members looked back at them and Elias sank back in the little couch they were waiting at, embarrassed. Will smiled at him, still grinning, playing with the knot of the bathrobe covering his nudity.

"I may have to be rude, but no decent restaurant will let you go in with the clothes you normally wear."

"How dare you? You have no right to..."

"Look, if you want to ask something this important, why not at least look your best! Does Adam like your clothes?"

"I... never asked. I don't need anybody's opinion to dress properly, I have the clothes I need and wear them accordingly to the situation."

"Yeah... ask him. Then give me a call and I'll take you shopping."

"Hey! Come on guys." A voice came from the set. "Let's get back to work."

Will winked at him again before walking back to the set, a very warm hotel room chair. Elias looked at his cell phone on a nearby table and frowned. Of course, he would ask.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you are over reacting" Adam looked at his friend like she was stupid. "Don't look at me like that, you are! He works in porn, he fucks guys, some of them are pretty. You fucked big bears like Elias all the time, and not always for work."

"It's not the same. Look at this? It could be me, it could... like 5 years ago or something."

"I mean... he does. But why would Elias cheat on you with someone who looks the exact same, I mean? He is a weird guy, but he is a decent person."

"Maybe he likes them young."

"Well, he sure does. I mean you are like 10 years younger than he is."

"What if I am too old for him now?"

"Are you serious? Have you seen the way Elias looks at you?"

"I think I should break up with him."

"For having sex with another man? He is a porn actor, Adam! That's like getting angry at a fireman for putting out a fire!"

"You didn't see him, he was crying, he was...kissing him..."

"Lips?"

"No..."

"So? It's nothing. If you don't like the guy, ask Elias not to work with him again and that's it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'll look jealous."

"You are jealous." She stated bluntly.

"I'm not..." Adam started, his friend rolled her eyes so hard it hurt herself. He was interrupted by the sound of a message coming in. It was from Elias. His heart skipped a bit and he scolded himself for acting like a silly schoolgirl. "Speak of the devil."

-Adam, I require you to answer a question with honesty, do you dislike the way I dress?-

"Oh fuck..."

He did hate those horrible pants, embarrassingly old and ragged sweaters and let's not talk about the fucking ties and shoes. Elias was in his late thirties, but he looked like a 50 yeard old jerk. He could probably benefit from a hair brush too.

-Why are you asking?-

-That is not an answer.-

-It's not really that important is it?-

-So you don't like it.-

-I didn't say that.-

-Elias?-

"Great..."

"Adam, just talk to him, maybe he is as upset about this Winston guy as you are, but it is work."

"Maybe... I don't know... Maybe he is tired of me, maybe he want's to fuck other guys now that he knows he can..." Adam babbled, why was he so upset? He had been ready to end it hours ago. 

"Ok, then go back to an open relationship. He can fuck around, you can do the same, and then you go back to each other at the end of the day."

"I don't want him to fuck around."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! Fuck... I just don't."

"Then you have two choices, you can break up with him and be a dick about it. Or you can ask him, work it out and be fucking happy with a guy for once."

"I'll... I'll talk to him."

"Good, now where the hell is my order?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to support me, please consider buying me a cup of coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


	3. Making a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a dick because he doesn't know how to deal with what he feels. Elias is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I swear to god this has a very fluffy and happy ending. I swear XD When I write him Adam is always a dick.
> 
> It's short but this is not such a long story...

He was going to do it.   
He didn't. He wasn't going to look like a jealous prick. Not when Elias came to his apartment with his favorite pastries or hot coffee, ready to help him by proofreading his stuff.

  
And he wasn't about to ask when Elias was weeping over his shoulder, fucking him raw with devotion, kissing him and sobbing about how good he felt, how amazing he was and how special it made him feel.

He was a coward.

And now he got to see Elias become what all cheating people became, fake fucks that do weird things without explanation. And it was breaking his heart. Every time, a little more every day.

Like the time he came home with a nice shirt. It was elegant, it made him look younger and it must have been expensive. Elias would never pick an item like that for himself.

"It was a present at work" He said. Who gives porn actors nice designer clothing? Nobody that's who. He was lying. Adam knew.

He didn't bother to ask when he saw his neatly groomed mustache, or his new shoes, or smells his new cologne. He looked and smelled better. But why? Adam had given him subtle hints in the same direction and they had always been ignored.

Then he saw Part 2 of Naughty Bussiness, his (His?) Elias and that fucking copy of himself getting at it inside a very elegant office. I mean... Elias was dressed, as long as he was, in nice clothes. But... but he was still tired, disturbed and broken when Winston was done with him. Only Adam should break him up that way.

Tha's the end. He was going to do it, now for real.

Elias was in a good mood when they met to have breakfast. He gave him a big warm hug and Adam melted into it for almost too long.

"So... Met anyone new at work?" Yeah, subtle as fuck.

"I meet new people every day," Elias replied with a smile, looking up from the omelet Adam made him. It had little pieces of egg shell on it, but Elias didn't seem to care as he stuffed it in his mouth, too happy his angel cooked for him at all when he hated doing so.

"What about... Winston West Virgina?"

Elias looked up now, eyes wide open. Adam's heart sunk on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't discuss work, so he is work. I didn't tell you. It is very simple."

"Fuck that"

"Such language..."

"Are you fucking him?"

"Of course I am!" Elias claimed with a confused look on his face, he was getting red and angry. Adam felt heartbroken for two seconds flat before realizing what he meant.

"That is not what I meant, you fool!"

"The only one making a fool of himself is you! I do my work and do it fine! No matter who I work with, I am responsible and I am employed in pornography. So yes, I fuck him! I do so with many others, I am well liked."

"Don't you find it weird he looks like me? He is my bloody twin, Elias! Are you all right with that? Did you pick him? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Fuck being subtle and fuck being rational. Adam was both embarrassed and angry.

"I thought you would be sad! Because I have a lot of work and you don't! You could feel replaced, and I wanted to spare you of it."

"Are you replacing me?"

"No!"

"So why did you think I would feel replaced? Is he better than me? Do you like his fuck hole better?" Adam added, upset, as he stood up. Breakfast was forgotten and lied, cold on the table. Elias followed him as he stormed off the room.

"Are you saying I am a cheater!? I am a decent person, I would never disrespect you in any way!" The Dane added, almost yelling. "Am I not your boyfriend? Boyfriends should not do such things to each other."

"When did you became my boyfriend?" Adam asked and snorted, a broken laughter finding his way out of his lips. When did they decide that? He didn't know... he should have though, that this was serious, for real. Elias wasn't angry anymore. His frown was deeper but his eyes shone with tears.

"You said you didn't want to have sex with other people anymore. I thought..."

"I stopped doing it. Did you?"

"I never wanted to be with anyone else since I met you."

"Then answer me! Is he better than me?" Adam knew he was going on a way of no return. But would it kill Elias to say that he was the best? That he didn't care about him?

"He is different, everyone is different," Elias replied, gasping and sad. He wanted this conversation to be over. He felt small and stupid as he washed away the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, that's not the fucking answer, Elias!" Elias sobbed and Adam looked at him impatiently. "Do you like to have sex with him?"

"I do. But I like having sex with all the people I work with. I like to have sex with you the most..."

This was not what he expected. He was confused, upset, embarrassed of how he ended up turning his... boyfriend into the teary mess he was now. Curled over himself avoiding looking at him.

"Elias... do you care for me?"

"Of course I do! Are you stupid?"

"Don't work with him again."

"Why?"

"I'm asking you not to."

"But I have a contract, and I need to know why..."

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE IT TOO MUCH!" Adam finally exploded. He fell back into the couch and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry, but Elias had that covered and it was pissing him off. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do... I don't understand."

"Don't film with him anymore. Or I will leave you." Wow, that was not the way things were done. Was he this despicable?

Elias didn't want that, he only sobbed harder. Adam needed to add he wasn't able to handle the idea of not being the best thing in Elias's life or his bed... He needed to be the only one to make him cry with pleasure, he loved him. There it was, the root of this problem. He was in love.

"I didn't know it was a bad thing... I won't do it again..."

"Thank you."

"Would you stay?" Elias asked as he used his sleeve to clean up his nose. Adam gave him a tender smile. " Please don't leave, I will tell you everything about work..."

"I... I am not leaving... Come here." Elias ran into his open arms and Adam got to undeservingly hug him until both felt better. This was wrong on a whole new level.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please leave a comment or share it with your friends! :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
